


take my hand and tell me you love me

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Yaz is entirely in love with the Doctor. Maybe the Doctor is a little bit in love with her too.





	take my hand and tell me you love me

When Yaz takes up permanent residence in the Doctor’s home, they repaint the walls of her room pale blue and buy a cloud-shaped shade for lamp on the bedside table. They keep the glow-in-the-dark stars that cover the ceiling, though, since they feel like an integral part of the character of the room.

In the mornings, Yaz is often the one to make breakfast. The Doctor’s cooking attempts are, at best, disastrous so she tends to sleep late and join Yaz for pancakes at the kitchen table. Pancakes, the Doctor has assured her, are the single greatest feat of human invention, so Yaz makes them for her every morning. When Yaz leaves for her shift at the station, the Doctor tinkers with spare parts and upgrades every appliance they own, frequently setting and extinguishing small fires which leaves her with a backload residual anxiety by the time Yaz gets back. For the most part, this means extra cuddles so Yaz doesn’t feel particularly motivated to put a stop to it.

But the best part, for Yaz at least, is knowing that the Doctor is entirely, completely in love with her. She often finds herself gazing at her, daydreaming about getting a dog together and falling asleep with an aging cocker spaniel settled on top of their feet. Life with the Doctor becomes the picture of domestic bliss. 

~

“Whatcha doin’, Yaz?”

Yaz startles at the sound of the Doctor’s voice in the doorway and quickly slams the lid of her laptop shut. “Nothing,” she says quickly as the Doctor bounds across the room and plonks herself down next to Yaz on the bed.

“Ryan’s been telling me about Falling Out 4 for the past...well, forever. And I still don’t really know what he’s talking about,” she laments, flopping down onto her back. 

Yaz twists to look down at her, smiling at the sight of the Doctor’s blonde hair fanned out artfully across her duvet. If this is as close as she’ll ever get to the version of their life she’s been obsessively curating in the  _ Sims _ , then she’s going to savour every last moment. She’s admitted it to precisely no-one but she can’t deny it to herself anymore - she is utterly smitten with this incredible woman. 

Realising she’s gotten caught up in her daydreaming again, Yaz refocuses herself only to find the Doctor trying to touch the tip of her nose with her tongue. 

Yep, she thinks. Smitten.

“It’s your turn to choose, y’know,” says the Doctor, bouncing up again like an over-excited jack-in-the-box. “All of time and space, anywhere and anywhen you like.”

_ Right here and now is perfect,  _ Yaz thinks. 

“Why don’t you choose?” Yaz suggests, making the Doctor still unexpectedly, her face bearing a surprised ‘o’ expression. “Show us somewhere special, somewhere you can’t keep to yourself anymore.”

For the first time in a very long time, the Doctor is quiet. She crinkles her nose, deep in thought, and Yaz’s mind drifts briefly back to the life they live together on her computer, next door neighbours with Ryan, Graham, and Grace. 

The Doctor clicks her fingers in a hilariously stereotypical manner and holds her finger aloft in triumph. Yaz half-expects her to shout ‘eureka’ any moment.

“Have I ever told you about the tropical forests of Sanscretia?” She asks, eyes shining with barely contained joy. 

When Yaz shakes her head, she’s utterly delighted to see the Doctor shift into full on rant mode as she starts describing the ins and outs of the wildlife of what she keeps calling a “level 3 planet” which Yaz doesn’t really understand. Who classifies the planets? What do the classifications mean? Is there some kind of intergalactic authority she doesn’t know about? 

“...and the sky is the most vibrant purple you’ll ever see. Oh, Yaz, it’s so beautiful. I don’t think it’s a colour that even exists on Earth, not in any natural form anyway. It’s…”

The Doctor’s cheeks are flushed pale pink and Yaz has to physically stop herself from reaching out to cup her face tenderly. Her heart drops right into her stomach at the thought of losing control of herself like that.

“Sounds great, Doctor!” She says, forcing a smile onto her face. 

The Doctor stops talking and gives her a look somewhere between suspicion and concern. 

“Y’alright, Yaz?” She asks solemnly, reaching out to press the back of her fingers against Yaz’s cheek which almost gives poor Yaz an aneurism. “You look a bit red.”

Yaz chokes on her tongue.

~

It’s been a long day. After almost being eaten by a ten foot alien snake, Team TARDIS are all sufficiently exhausted - even the Doctor, whose energy seems at times to be endless, is only bouncing on her heels with 75% of her usual enthusiasm. She disappears from the console room without anybody noticing and Yaz assumes she’s gone deeper into the TARDIS to find something to break so she can fix it. Until she finds the Doctor sitting on Yaz’s bed in her underwear and a big t-shirt, smiling wistfully at her laptop screen. 

Fuck.

“Doctor?” She asks hesitantly. 

The Doctor’s eyes are so full of warmth when she looks up that Yaz’s heart clenches painfully in her chest. 

“Is this us?” The Doctor asks, turning the screen towards her so Yaz can see exactly what she’d been dreading - their simulated life of domesticity. 

Yaz’s heart hammers anxiously in her chest. “Um, it’s- well, it’s…”

“Sweet,” the Doctor murmurs softly, watching her simulated self sit down on the couch next to Yaz. A speech bubble pops up above her head containing an aeroplane. “Oh, nice! I’m telling you about Amelia Earhart!”

It’s no wonder she’s totally in love with this woman. She’s absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> for eve in the discord holiday exchange!


End file.
